conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Limurya
"And so, Mhrius, I suggest you learn from Kumarya Kanda, unless you wish your kingdom to end up like Limurya." -Sibyll Ponelopia =Origin= Limurya was once the greatest empire across De'tetoom, and literally had no rivals in its height. At the time it had been known at Kumarya Kanda, and its most sinful province Limurya is all that has been spared from the wrath of the gods, who sunk the continent and her great empire to the ocean's depths through the hell-beast of Arba, al Jassasah. Limurya is now only a small island off the coast of Hundi, and her importance has shrunk from anyone's eyes but pirates, priests seeking the great monastery of Sigoriya, and treasure hunters seeking to reclaim the magic artifacts of the days of old. The ancient empire was ruled by noble dark skinned humans. They were said to be the tallest, and most beautiful of all across the globe, but when the last of the pale-skins of Abaki fled to Kumarya Kanda, they brought with them witch craft from the moon. Initially the snow-skinend witches were treated without fear, or distrust, but when the land froze over into everlasting frost, only then did the pure men realize the debauchery they had flung into, and only then did their shame grow and the coming of al Jassasah was brought. =al Jassasah= In the height of Kumarya Kanda the empire turned rotten and sinful, decadence was wide-spread. All signs of apocolypse of the world came from this place of the world in wide-spread numbers, and when the corruption reached the once holy province of Limurya, the empire began to wane in power, and soon Limurya became the msot corrupt of all provinces. It was then al Jassasah came, and he was a devil so hairy one could tell not his back from his front had it been not for his burning eyes. He laid waste to town after town, and army after army, and blades could not lash his flesh. With in a year of each sacked city, part of the empire was eaten by the waves of the deep abyss. Witch-craft could save not the ancient Kumarya Kandans, and none could bind the beast, and the tyrants were driven across the now snowy plains to Limurya with all the survivors mustered. By this point the entire empire was engulfed save Limurya, but then the beast's wrath was put to an end as he was captured by the holiest of all monks, and had becme chained up with his hands bound to his neck and legs bound by iron shackles. On this day the Limuryan Kingdom would form from the sunken wastelands, and stands as a reminder to the world of what could happen to those who fall to the decay of soceity. =Mysticism= The vast majority of Limurya believe in no eternal after-life but in reincarnation at the hands of the gods, or the very banishment of their soul to wander the earth for all of eternity. The gods are organized in the following manner: Elder Gods The Elder Gods are wrathful, but just and uphold the power of the universe, yet they are blinded by their emotions and passionate feelings that give them their strength. Not the brightest, but easily the strongest, the Elder Gods command magic and raw might. Kauthdeh: The creater god and elder most deity to the Limuryan pantheon. He is said to be a large scarab crossed with a man, and he spun a great web that became the world. On this web he created all original life and gods, and filled water with dirt to create mud and the land all stand upon. Selidazik: The mother goddess of the pantheon, she was the first creation of Kauthdeh. She is responcible for all new creation and birth. She is a woman of pure ebony and gold. She is the matron goddess of women and prostitutes. Sarot: Sarot is an ancient sea monster. He is said to be the length and width of three Polyremes. His head is insectoid with glowing yellow eyes that can penetrate fog, and his scaley body is covered in razor-fins and spines. Where his mouth should be, there are sharp spines with no purpose other than to tear apart living creatures piece by piece. The skin of this creature is said to be harder than any stone and brown, covered in warts and scales. Sarot is the scourge of all men at sea, and was Selidazik's first son. Grastez: The might of the Elder Gods, Grastez commands magic and the will of all men. He was the second born from Kautdeh and seduced Selidazik. Their child was Sarot. Grastez is depicted as a golden fat man with the nose of an elephant. Not at all a sigh to behold, but his strength goes not questioned by and divine lord. Sek: Sek is the goddess of the moon and night. She is a pale woman, who resembles the moon. She is the least trustable of all goddesses, and was responcible for the pale men to enter the ancient Empire, causing debauchery to spread to all corners of the continent, and is said to have destroyed the ancient black race's security. Sek is a goddess of unprovoked wrath, and carries with her a sickle that can cleave mountains in two. The Rages: The Rages are demonic hell-beasts that roam the world. They come in many sizes, shapes, and forms, but all seek only the destruction of all life. Younger Gods Category:De'tetoom